horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
One Eye
One Eye is the main antagonist in the Wrong Turn film series, He is one of the deformed mutant cannibals within the series and is a main character. He belongs to the trio of original cannibal brothers alongside his kin Saw Tooth and Three Finger. He was killed in the first movie but Returned for the fourth movie as the primary antagonist, Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings and fifth movie, Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines which served as Prequels to the Original movie. He did not return in the sequels. Personality and Skills He grew up in the back woods of West Virginia, in Greenbrier Back Country. An isolated, Appalachian wooded area in the deep back hills. He was the second child to be born from Maynard and There, along with his family, murdered and devoured any passengers who entered their territory,He is the middle Child of his Three brothers, Saw Tooth and Three Finger. He has very little intelligence and is mentally one of the dumbest Mutants. He got his name because when he was at a mental hospital with his two siblings, he cut out his deformed eye with a fork and ate it in front of a nurse. He also seems to share the trios ability to not feel pain due to a rare disease and Chemical Spill for an Old Mill, but still experiences the almost immediate effects whilst having a regenerating ability due to mutations. He usually follows Three Finger and Saw Tooth's judgement and often act as backup when prey is too difficult to kill alone. He is seen to be very stupid as he does not see someone hiding under his bed when he drops a shotgun shell and picks it up. Wrong Turn He made his first appearance alongside his two deformed brothers, Three Finger and Saw Tooth. Is the only one who didn't personally kill anybody. They attack both medical student, Chris Flynn , and the group of friends including Jessie Burlingame , Carly , Scott ,Evan , and Francine. When the others went to get help, Evan and Francine are both killed before bringing their bodies back to the isolated cabin with Saw Tooth and Three Finger. Later, One Eye and his brothers tracked down the remaining members of the group as they investigate their cabin Scott is killed. However, Chris, Jessie, and Carly manage to escape shortly after. That night, when Chris, Jessie, and Carly went to the old watchtower in order to call for help, the brothers manage to locate them and set the watchtower on fire. However, the group of survivors manage to escape and are forced to run across the trees. Carly is killed while Chris and Jessie escape and take refuge under a water fall, as the brothers continue their search. The Next Morning One Eye and his brothers manage to locate Chris and Jessie and he pushes Chris down a hill before they capture Jessie. Chris attacks the cabin and crashes the Truck into the cabin, running over One Eye. After rescuing Jesse, the injured Brothers attempt to go after the two, One Eye slowly makes his way from beneath the vehicle. Chris finally blows the truck up, which destroys the cabin and those inside. Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings One Eye returns in the fourth movie, as it serves as a Prequel to the first film. One Eye is seen both at youth, at young age of 9 and, grown up 29 years older.The Beginning starts back in 1974 at the Glenville Sanatorium, in which One Eye (9 yrs. Old) along with his Two Original Brothers, Three Finger and Saw Tooth have been captured by the Doctors and forced into the Sanatorium in attempt to rehabilitate them. It is reveled that they all have the ability to inflict pain and not feel it, due to a rare disease and possibly the Chemical Spill. Soon after the Three brothers escape and they set free all the other patients and begin to massacre all the Doctors including local psychiatrist Dr. Ann McQuaid and head Doctor, Brendan Ryan. 29 years later, One Eye and his Two brothers are still living in the Sanatorium, killing off anyone who comes near or around the area. In the Winter of 1978, Kenia, a lesbian couple Sara and Bridget, along with their friends Claire, boyfriend Kyle, Jenna, boyfriend Vincent, Lauren and boyfriend Daniel are going snowmobiling, heading to Porter's cabin in the mountains. En route, they lose their way in the snowstorm and must find shelter in the abandoned Glenville Sanatorium. One Eye is seen entering the Sanatorium during the Storm, dragging in Porters body. When the College Students are partying in the Sanatorium, One Eye watches them behind a Two way mirror. The next day the students find out about the Mutants and One Eye helps kill Claire along with his Brothers with a barbed wire noose, hanging her and decapitating her. The brothers cut off all possible escapes from the students, after Kyle, Daniel, and Sara search for weapons One Eye attacks Kenya, Bridget, and Jenna with an ice auger but soon leaves after being stabbed, and toying with them. Daniel is then captured, and the three brothers begin cutting pieces from his body while eating him. The rest of the friends ambush the Brothers and force them into their original Cell. After the friends decide to spare their lives, Kyle keeps watch but they once again escapes like they originally did, and they cut Kyles tongue out and Three Finger switches clothes with him, in order to trick the rest of the survivors. After Kenia, Jenna, Sara, and Bridget accidentally kill Kyle, who they believed to be Three Finger. The brothers arrive and quickly chase after them. The girls discover the attic which is the Brothers lair and manage to escape outside but Jenna is killed. The brothers get on the snow mobiles and circle the girls, Bridget tries to sneak away but One Eye kills her by crushing and ripping her body by his snow mobile. Morning arrived and he notices Kenia running just as he is about to kill her, Sara knocks him out and off the snow mobile. After the remaining girls are dead, the mutants drive off into their truck together. Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines One Eye once again returns in the fifth film, which serves as the Second Prequel to the first film and a Sequel to the fourth film, Bloody Beginnings. The three Brothers are reunited with there Father Maynard Odets (Old Man) and have now moved out of the Sanatorium into a Cabin much closer to civilization, nearby the city of Fairlake, Greenbrier County, West Virginia. he film takes place during Halloween 2003 on Fairlake's Annual Music Mountain Man Festival, he is seen in the woods stalking a reporter and after their Father kills her. They then take her body back to their cabin and begin cutting her up but Maynard interrupts and yells at his sons for leaving evidence behind Later, five friends; Billy, his girlfriend Cruz, Lita, her boyfriend Gus and Julian are on their way to Fairlake, along the way, they almost run over Maynard who attacks them. Billy, Gus and Julian attack Maynard out of self-defense, the brothers witness the events from the trees.They are all apprehended by Sheriff Angela and her partner Deputy Biggs. While Sheriff Angela leaves to take them to the police station, Biggs stays behind. The brothers appear and kills Biggs. Later that night, the brothers take out the cell tower and knock out all the power in the town, killing a security guard at the power plant in the process. Later, as the town becomes completely empty except the Police Station. he arrives at the Hotel and knocks on Gus and Lita's door, but Gus tells him to leave but he and Saw Tooth eventually capture him and break his legs. He goes back into the room and enters the bathroom, hes then hit in the head by Lita, he knocks her down but shes stabs him in the shoulder with a knife. The brothers make their way into town and run Gus over, Three Finger then acts as a decoy to lead Billy and Julian to his brothers, One Eye knocks Julian out with a gun. The brothers then capture Mose and burn him alive in an oil drum causing an explosion. After Lita wonders off with her eyes gone, Finally the brothers rescue there father and they burn the police station down, along with Carter. The four finally head home but on their way they come across Lita, Three Finger quietly tricks her and puts her in the truck with them. Trivia * He has been portrayed by Four different actors. In the First Film he is played by Ted Clark, the Fourth Film by Daniel Skene (38 yrs. Old) and Tristan Carlucci (9 yrs. Old), and the Fifth Film by Radoslav Parvanov. * He was born in 1965, in 1974 when he was captured and placed in the Glensville Sanatorium he was 9 yrs. old, 29 years later in 2003 he was 38 yrs. old which is the year the events of Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings, Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines, and Wrong Turn took place and was the year of his death, * In the Script for Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, instead of Three Finger Returning it was to be One Eye. Director Joe Lynch changed it to Three Finger and the Writers later revealed it was just a mistake. * Fan speculation believe that One Eye and Brother from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, are closely related due to heavy similarities such as personality and appearance. * The Reason why the First Mutants Born cant feel pain is because of the Chemicals from the Mill and they also have a rare disease of Congenital Analgesia, which would eventually pass down to their Offsprings. The Chemicals and the Congenital Analgesia most likely combined and transformed into another disease for their offsprings. Category:Killers Category:Wrong Turn characters Category:Slashers